criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Conspiracy of Silence
'A Conspiracy of Silence '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville.It takes place in University and it's 3rd case of the season,also the 3rd one in University district. Plot Team went to speak with iPear CEO Eoin Cafferey about dissapearence of few students, who were reported missing after attending iPear convetion.When they arrived, they found a body of their youngest employee, Jordan Kelly with a massive wound on his skull. Mid-investigation, victim's girlfriend and VR Hostess Cassiopeia was spotted running away from iPear. She said that iPear is not safe anymore with psychotic killer among them.Later, team found out that iPear has got a new CEO, Lucy Lumber after Eoin said that he is moving to Europe.The team then found enough evidence to arrest Lucy for murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Lucy said that she needed to become iPear CEO because she didn't had much money and this was her only chance to have successfull life. However, Jordan informed her that Eoin won't move to Europe until 2020. Since Lucy couldn't wait that much,she and Jordan agreed that they will frame Eoin for theft so that she could take his place. After Eoin found out about this, he wanted an explanation. Jordan got scared so he told Lucy that they need to tell Eoin everything. Lucy didn't wanted to end up in prison for framing innocent person and she begged Jordan to keep that as secret. When Jordan refused, Lucy bashed his head with a vase. Judge Pierre sentenced Lucy to 27 years in prison. Post-trial, conspiracy theorist Shane Adams wanted to speak with player about that mysterious dissapearence of three students. Shane believed that religious cult Order of Specters is back and that they are behind this. After searching the campus,team found locked purple box filled with papers. After Gabriel and Kate analyzed them, it was confirmed that cult is back and that they have their plan called ''Operation Tsunami but nothing else about that plan is known.Except that, codenames for two members are also written. Codenames are Demos and Stella. Team informed Shane about this who said that he will try to dig deeper into this cult and he will try to find out who Demos and Stella are. Later, Mayor Mandy Pregodich wanted to talk with the player about student safety. She wanted campus to have high security to make sure that no more dissapearences happen. Team spoke with Eoin about his security and he told them that some of his security guards can visit campus at night to make sure that nothing bad happens. After all these events, Daria told the team that she will be in University Security to find out what was happening behind these dissapearences. Chief Bhakta told the team that they need to find out who are Demos and Stella and what Operation Tsunami is. Before they could start anything, they got a call that student Kylie Choi has been murdered... Summary Victim: * Jordan Kelly (found murdered at iPear lobby with his head bashed in) Murder Weapon: * Vase Killer: * Lucy Lumber Suspects WRedfernVC3.png|Willie Redfern ECaffereyVC3.png|Eoin Cafferey JStoneVC3.png|Jason Stone CassiopeiaVC3.png|Cassiopeia LLumberVC3.png|Lucy Lumber Quasi-suspect(s) SAdamsVC3.png|Shane Adams MPregodichVC2.png|Mandy Pregodich Crime Scenes iPear lobby-VR Products Victim's room-Desk Campus Entrance-Steps Killer's Profile * The killer knows electronics. * The killer eats chia seeds. * The killer uses dental floss. * The killer wears a sky blue shirt. * The killer wears lipstick.